


Hot and Cold

by simply_average



Series: KiAkaWeek2k15 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, KiAkaweek2k15, M/M, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_average/pseuds/simply_average
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise finds that sharing a bed with his former Captain leads to more than one unwanted revelation. The fact that Akashi is a blanket hogger is one thing, but the fact that he is attracted to his former Captain is quite another.</p><p>Written for the KiAka week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Тепло-холодно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143413) by [TomDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomDream/pseuds/TomDream)



> Well, hello peeps. I was determined to contribute something to my guilty pleasure pairing, and I really wanted to get this done by KiAka week. heh. What are deadlines? Do I eat them?  
> How do you pace stuff? Like really? Sorry about any errors, I haven't had the time to read this mess through.
> 
> SO, I'll PROBABLY be finishing up all of the prompts at my snail's pace. Prompt for this is - Cuddling.

"We booked six rooms not five," an irritated Akashi explains to the confused hotel officials, who persistently deny the fact that there were six people present on the day that they had booked their rooms.

Really, sometimes Kuroko's lack of presence could be a pain.

"I suggest you compensate for your lack of-"

"I can share with Kurokocchi!" Kise says brightly, and Akashi wants to strangle the chipper blond.

The hotel officials then proceed to explain to him that sharing would be the most optimum solution seeing as they were fully booked, due to it being the festival season.

Now he wants to strangle Kise, resurrect him and strangle him to death all over again.

He turns to Kuroko.

"Absolutely not, Akashi-kun. Kise-kun will not be sharing with me. My chastity is at stake here."

 _What chastity,_ Akashi wants to growl at the Phantom, fully aware that Kuroko had lost any _semblance_ ofchastity to Seirin's ace long before they were even legal.

He does not, however.

Kise though, wails on cue and Akashi has to restrain himself from physically harming the blond.

In the end, Akashi is the one left to deal with the pouting model, because nobody else can be bothered to.

(Kise had refused to room with Midorima and Murasakibara on the grounds that they were too tall, and would occupy lots of space on the bed, seeing as they would most probably have to share a bed. Aomine had refused to room with Kise point-blank, when Kise had called dibs on the bed, and the expectant look Kuroko gave Akashi only served to irritate him further.)

So now, here they are, settling down in a single room.

* * *

 

Akashi isn't so bad, Kise thinks to himself, as said person emerges from the bathroom wearing his night clothes.

He is distant but polite, and spends most of his time playing shogi against himself in a little corner where he'd set up the shogi board as soon as they had entered.

Kise, for his part, remains quiet not wanting to disturb the tranquillity that settles over Akashi's features while he plays shogi.

He flops on the comfy bed, mindlessly channel surfing, before settling on what appears to be a French rom-com.

Too soon, it is time to sleep.

"Aren't you coming to sleep?"

The quiet voice startles Kise, who had been too engrossed by the shenanigans enfolding on the TV.

He turns to look behind him, and the sight of Akashi lying on the bed, the red of his hair contrasting beautifully with the black of the sheets, stirs something deep within him.

He blinks at the thought.

_Where had that come from?_

“Kise?”

He gives himself a mental shake and focuses on Akashi looking at him expectantly.

“Uh, I’ll sleep after I finish the movie Akashicchi,” he tells the redhead, who is now giving him a suspicious look.

 _Calm down_ , he tells himself. _You are NOT attracted to Akashicchi,_ he tells himself, because really, where _had_ that come from?

He decides to focus on the movie, because he _so_ could not deal with relationship drama right now.

Not that there is any relationship here, he mentally added.

His brain was probably just appreciating the aesthetics, because Akashi really is very beautiful.

_Yeah, that must be it._

He feels slightly relieved at having deciphered that particular thought process, quickly becoming distracted by the murder of the heroine.

 _What the hell,_ thinks Kise, _I thought it was a rom-com?_

Kise watches TV late into the night, and then finally at around midnight, switches off the TV, and goes to sleep.

* * *

 

Akashi is a blanket hogger.

It is a quite disquieting revelation about their former Captain, especially to have at one a.m. in the morning.

Kise cannot help it, however.

The room is cold, and Akashi is in one corner of the bed, curled up so thoroughly, that Kise feels warm just by looking at him.

That warmth is not enough for Kise, though. His toes feel numb, his neck feels frigid, and his nose feels like it might shrivel up and fall off. The sensation is extremely unpleasant.

He sighs, and tries to emulate some sensation back into his hands by rubbing them, but Kise already knows it’s useless. The room is too cold to sleep without a blanket, and he recalls that the heater is out of order.

He sighs and stares at the nape of Akashi’s neck.

Looking at Akashi causes a weird lurch in his stomach, and Kise does not want to spend his entire night analysing his odd thought process, so he gives up and stares at the ceiling instead.

How nice it would be, if he had some warmth. He could sleep, and then-

He turns, facing Akashi again.

He _could_ get some warmth.

He could, but he’d probably end up castrated in the morning.

He smiles wryly. Now he was just being dramatic. Surely Akashi wouldn’t castrate him for cuddling up to him, would he?

The smile falls off his face. He _desperately_ needs some heat.

He takes a deep breath, and moves over to the other side of the bed, enclosing Akashi in his arms in one smooth move.

The effect is instantaneous.

Akashi is toasty, and Kise is freezing, and one touch sets off goose bumps in Kise’s arms.

The feeling is far from unpleasant, however.

Kise’s body is just getting used to the heat, when Akashi mumbles something incoherent and begins twisting in his sheets.

Kise lets out a soft gasp, and makes to move away from Akashi, but Akashi turns around at that exact moment, and Kise is blown away.

Akashi looks so vulnerable and gorgeous in his sleep that Kise stares at him, utterly fascinated.

He watches with a sort of bewildered astonishment as Akashi moves closer to him and rests his head on Kise’s chest.

He bites his lip in apprehension, before deciding it is just too late in the night to agonize over who is sleeping where.

Completely dispelling his errant thoughts, he throws an arm over Akashi and is delighted when Akashi snuggles closer.

* * *

 

Kise wakes up to blood red strands tickling his face.

At first, he's confused.

He didn't remember taking a bed partner so why-

The memories of the previous night come to him in a rush.

The cold, Akashi who had hogged all of the blankets, the decision to curl up with his former Captain, Akashi who had looked stunning even while sleeping.

The thought seizes him, and he is overcome by the urge to see Akashi's slumbering face once again.

He looks at Akashi, curled up comfortably on his chest, and decides it's too much of a hassle. He drifts off to sleep, hands ever so slightly tightening around the other male.

The second time Kise wakes, the bed is cold and empty.

He is swathed in blankets, and realizes Akashi must've woken up at some point to cover him. The thought warms him to the very tip of his toes, before he realizes that Akashi is awake, and probably sharpening a knife to castrate him.

He sits up on the bed, frantically searching for the other man.

"Kise. You're awake," a smooth voice declares, and Kise's first instinct is to scream _'it wasn't me!_ ' and run away.

"Akashicchi," he greets the redhead, who is in the same position as yesterday, one leg folded underneath him, the other hanging loosely, and eyes intent on the shogi board. He acknowledges Kise's words with a sideways glance, and Kise thinks those glances should be outlawed.

"Breakfast is ready, I took the liberty of ordering some for you. If you find it not to your liking, you can call room service and order something else more suitable to your tastes."

The words are spoken in his usual impassive tone, and he does not even look up from his board.

Kise sighs. _So Akashicchi is taking the easy way out_ , he thinks, surprisingly disappointed at the thought. They were going to pretend nothing ever happened, because that's how it should be, nothing _did_ happen, and Kise is just making a big deal out of nothing as usual.

There's no use denying it any longer. Kise feels _something_ for his former Captain, because he had badly wanted Akashi to at least acknowledge the previous night.

It's not like Kise to pine over someone.

Or maybe, Kise thinks, as he moves to stand under the cold shower later, remembering the way Akashi fit perfectly around his arms, it's _exactly_ like him to pine over someone who is completely unattainable.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got another non-angsty extremely tooth rotting, slightly suggestive idea for this in mind. I may or may not write it depending on my schedule. I may have derailed quite a bit toward the end tho. 
> 
> ALSOOO, what are endings?


End file.
